<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Circle is Complete. by Miishae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654206">The Circle is Complete.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae'>Miishae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream SMP Ensemble - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where reputation is everything, Dream seeks out someone to match him as an equal. Technoblade is the only one who fits his criteria, and not just because he's a mercenary. Dream hides many secrets, both about himself as well as Technoblade, and it's up to Techno to find out what Dream is hiding, and if he's ready to learn anything new. What he does learn will shape his life into something new entirely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Circle is Complete.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark, dimly lit, barely able to see two steps in front of him. That’s how Dream likes it, honestly. The damp atmosphere is perfect for this kind of setup, and he’s pleased that he’d been offered a chance to meet here, as opposed to anywhere else. Too many people have met up in taverns and pubs, so this is a rather pleasing change of pace. </p><p>He treads carefully, not wanting to step on anything potentially sharp. Amid the damp scent is the faint scent of blood, almost like it’s fading. Dream draws his cloak tighter around himself as he lifts his torch higher, trying to spot anything on the walls or in the crevices. He sees nothing, but up ahead comes the faint, flickering light of another torch. He knows who it is, and he debates keeping that person waiting longer. It’d be entertaining, for sure.</p><p>He’s excited to meet this man. Dream had been watching him for a long time, learning everything he could about him until the most opportune moment. He’s fairly certain he knows this man better than this man knows himself.</p><p>He approaches.</p><p>The man is wearing a skull on his face, as is seemingly the norm for him. His long hair is not braided for once, but hanging loose around his shoulders. His own cloak is hanging off only one shoulder, revealing his loose, sagging tunic. He’s facing Dream, and only his teeth show beneath the mask. He’s clearly smiling, though Dream recognizes that it’s not a friendly one. </p><p>“Lovely place,” Dream comments idly, waving his torch around. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less than a cave from you, though I’m wondering, why this one, specifically?” He points a finger toward a table, a chest, leather sleeping mats, and what looks like a burnt out campfire. “Is this where you live?”</p><p>“I’m not poor enough to live in a cave,” the man responds. “I simply evicted the previous tenants. In your letter, you wanted absolute privacy, and I thought ‘what better privacy than a bandit hideout?’ We’re safe here, I made sure of it.”<br/>
“I’m proud of you, Technoblade.” Dream snorts as he takes a moment to look around. There’s nothing in the chest; he assumes Techno already took whatever goods were available. There’s food on the table, stale loaves of bread and rancid meat. It doesn’t give him much of an appetite, but Dream wasn’t hungry to begin with. He can always find better food elsewhere.</p><p>“So why have you called me here?” Techno pushes. “You wanted to meet me, and I still can’t figure out why.” Techno moves closer to the table, where he sets a coin purse down, then opens it. “I’m assuming it’s for a job, and if so, you can drop the payment right in here.”</p><p>“Tell me real quick, how did you evict the tenants?” Dream turns to face him, pushing his own mask up so Techno can see his face. “We should probably discuss the possibility of them coming back and interrupting this meeting.” He’s sure he already knows the answer, but hearing a verbal confirmation would be ideal.</p><p>“I heard you sniffing when you walked in. They’re dead.” There’s an expression of glee on Techno’s face. He’s pulling the skull off so Dream can now see his eyes. He looks like an ordinary man, with long, strawberry blond hair, dark eyes that look black in this dim lighting. Dream knows they’re brown though. His height far surpasses Dream’s, but that’s only another reason why Dream is interested in him. </p><p>“Sniffling could mean anything,” Dream says, dragging his thoughts back to the present. He needs to focus.</p><p>“They’re dead, sir. I stashed their bodies in places no one would think to look. We’re definitely alone now, I promise.”</p><p>“Ah, I wouldn’t have expected anything less.” Dream grins as he hooks a finger inside the coin purse, dragging it closer to himself. “That is precisely why I came to you, in fact.” He drops a couple of gold coins in the bag. “You may call me Dream.” </p><p>“Wait, Dream?” Techno’s eyes widen. “I’ve heard of you.” He backs away and reaches for his sword. Dream finds it endearing, how he immediately jumps to terror and awe. Though, it’s a little tense, with the way Techno is gripping the hilt. He can see that Techno is fully ready to strike, and Dream needs to diffuse the situation before he can state his purpose for calling this meeting in the first place.</p><p>“Yes, I’m <i>that</i> Dream. You have nothing to fear from me, I promise you. I’ve come to proposition you.” He drops a couple more coins into the purse and steps back. “Before you get into your questions, I have to say, I do not plan on doing anything to you that you are not comfortable with. This is business, strictly. It’s a chance for us to pool our talents and work together for as long as we’ll <i>have</i> each other. Bandits and thugs are just the beginning. I’m talking assassinations, heists, anything we can dream of, really. A partnership.”</p><p>Techno narrows his eyes, tightening his jaw. Dream can see hesitation all over his face, concern and more prominently, curiosity. He knows Techno is never one to turn down a challenge, the man tends to live life on the very edge, teetering on the brink of reality and insanity. He’s <i>perfect</i>.</p><p>“If I say no?” Techno asks. “I know my skills are sought after, but I’m not one to be used, especially by one with such a respectable name. Considering I still don’t know exactly what you even have in mind, this is a little much.” </p><p>“Then you’re free to walk away, to continue your meager life living on scraps. I won’t bother you again, and I’ll simply seek out someone else who’s worthy of my attention and time.”</p><p>“I suppose I don’t even have to ask what the other option is.” Techno crosses his arms, tilting his head forward. He may be taller than Dream, but Dream still holds all the power, and they both know it. Dream recognizes this stance as not Techno trying to be intimidating, but rather trying not to show fear. Or withholding respect, for now.</p><p>“Riches and fame,” Dream says with a sly grin. “Naturally. See, I’m very interested in you, and I know you know that. There’s no one else I’d rather work with, but I could always make due if you refuse. There are thousands of people who’d jump at the chance once they learn my name.”</p><p>“No, you had me at wealth.” Techno pulls his skull back down, letting the bones settle back in place. He tugs the coin purse back toward him, then lifts it to test the weight. He’s satisfied with it, for now. “A new life to live that isn’t cave dwelling? I’m certain I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“No, I’m certain you won’t.” Dream turns to leave. “I would suggest gathering what you can. I’ll summon you soon, Mr. Blade.” He doesn’t wait for Techno’s response before exiting the cave. The fresh air hits him in the face, causing him to breathe in deeply. The cave had been so stagnant, with horrible smells mixing and permeating the air, he’d almost forgotten what clean air smells like. He doesn’t linger for long, wanting to be completely out of the woods by the time Techno leaves. Dream has work that needs to be done, and he needs to do it alone. The actual partnership will come soon enough, but he’s going to take care of his own agenda for awhile.</p><p>It had almost been too easy to gain Techno’s favor. He hadn’t said everything he wanted to say, but initial meetings need to be brief. Giving everything away within minutes of meeting would erase the intrigue and excitement, and he doesn’t want to lose Techno so soon.</p><p>For now, Dream will continue the pretense that Techno is just a bloodthirsty mercenary. He seems happier that way, and Dream isn’t quite willing to burst that bubble quite yet.</p><p>He’ll reveal everything he actually knows about Techno in due time, as well as everything about himself. For now, he’ll keep those secrets closely guarded.</p><p>Gods like their mystery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>